moonlight_adpfandomcom-20200215-history
Changing Things
Chapter 15 Changing Things "Things are not always seen in black and white in this world or the next. I should know. I have been in this world and many others like it...and worse. Like the world around us people arent black and white themselves. Monsters...demons... vampires... all of them have a variety shades of color. Anabel and Sadie had me under their thumb and I would do what ever they said or asked no problem; up until I met him. You know when I think back on it I always thought my life changed when my coven was massacred...then again when I found out about what I could do and even later more so what I am. Later again when I jumped dimensions and met my love Gin and her clan of dragons. But I would have never thought it would get any more complexed and than after I met Victor Damien." As night falls, dawn comes as Celeste flies her way through the skies of France on a tree trunk, high enough to not be scene in the clouds. She flies around and back to the area where the wolves descended hours later to discover they had dispursed. Celeste then lands back where her owl and horse sit waiting and disgards the stick she was flying on. Translated in French. Celeste: Looks like they gave up...or they are laying in wait. (mounts the horse) Let's not find out shall we... lets get some breakfast. (rides off toward the nearest town) As Celeste rides she looks around to see if any prying eyes are watching where she goes. Eventually she arrives at a local shop. She ties off the horse reins to a post and ventures to a small shop and buys a few vegetables which she feeds the horse. Celeste: You've been cooped up all night (opens cage and owl flies out) just be back in an hour. Celeste then heads into a tavern with a few people eating others passed out at the bar. She sits at a table and a wench comes to her asking her what she wanted for drink or food. The wench is interupted by a handsome man sitting at a booth. His hair is brown, and neck length. His eyes are a shade of blue and green as if he could see in the dark with them and his skin pale. He dresses like a nobleman in all black and blue with peasant like shoes. Translated in French. Man: Get her some eggs and a loaf. (broken french) Wench: What was that? Celeste: Um...a couple eggs and a loaf of bread please... Wench: Drink? Celeste: Wine. (wench leaves) Man continues to stagger in broken french. Man: Um.... sorry... I (translated in an english accent) my french is not that great ...bullocks. Continues to speak in English as wench brings her the wine. Celeste: I think you did alright for trying. Man: Oh you speak English? Celeste: I speak many... langauages...english is just one (saying as she sips her wine). Man: Little bit early to drink wine don't you think? Celeste: It was a rough night...lets say I need it. Man: You and I both... I'm Victor; Victor Damian. Celeste: Celeste Victor: Just Celeste? Celeste: Just Celeste to you Mr. Damien. Victor: Oh no just Victor, Mr. Damian is my father (chuckles) so are you from these parts? Celeste: Born and raised here actually. (saying as she begins to eat) Victor: OH then...how do you.... Celeste: I've traveled alot in my years. Victor: (chuckle) make it seem like you're and elderly woman, can't possibly be that old. Celeste: I'm actually... alot older than you think (saying as she drinks) Victor: Oh well you can't be no more than...nevermind..so where have you traveled if I may ask where? Celeste: Different places (saying as she finishes her wine and gets up from the table) Victor: Well I would be really interested in....about them... (watches Celeste pay and leave) Victor then catches up to Celeste as she unties the reins and mounts her horse. Victor: You know perhaps over dinner tonight. Celeste: You know Victor, you're a really nice man, but I'm just not interested. Victor: Fair enough (saying as Celeste back the horse up) oh wait (tosses her payment for the meal and Celeste catches it) It's on me. Celeste: Do you make a habit of flirting with strange women in battle attire and paying their meal? Victor: Well to be honest you don't see alot of women in battle attire from where I come from my lady. Celeste: I have pressing business to attend... perhaps breakfast or something another time...if our paths cross again (saying as she rides off) Victor: They will indeed my lady.(saying with a smirk) Back at Mondragon Manor Anabel has fallen asleep after a drunken binder of feeding and sex in the tub. She has her strongest servant carry her to her room allowing her to lay in bed. As she lays she has various dreams of the visions she saw. She wakes up random but within various visions of the past, as if she is reliving the moments over and over. Back in town, Celeste ventures to the parents of the young boy she went to find to deliver the knews of his death by the old man. The parents answer the door and when they do Celeste feels guilty for not being able to save him in time, and breaking the news to them. So instead, she wipes their memory of him from them using a spell. Translated in French. Mother: I'm so sorry but do we know you. Celeste: No...um no... I was just lost and trying to find my way back to the main trail...you both kind drifted off for a second. Father: Excuse me...we have been quite tired lately with... um...I'm not quite sure why. Celeste: It's really ok... thank you though. "The spell not only wiped their memories of their son but his presence. Anything that was his appeared to be something they could easily throw away without a second thought. I hated such spells... but Gin taught me once that sometimes the greater good is not as important than matters of the heart." Celeste makes her way back to her horse and rides off, her owl returns shortly after.She rides to an isolated bay to sit and think to herself. "I dont know if it was the right thing to do to those people. So much had happen in so little time and I was still trying to figure out who I was... every decision just felt wrong...and even more so...something felt off. What was I missing." Celeste eventually falls asleep.As she dreams she sees Gin so clearly it is like she is right there next to her. "I dreamt of what it would be like to see her again. Her long dark hair...her eyes... What we would do...go flying... apple picking...make love... The dreams kept me going and I knew long as I stayed patient...those dreams would come true." Hours have passed in twilight hours of the evening when Celeste is woken up by Victor. Celeste: What are you stalking me? Victor: Actually I live not far from here... was going home... heard the horse and saw you sleeping so I figured... Celeste: You figured you would check on me...how gentlemanly. Victor: Well I am an Englishman. (Helps Celeste up) Celeste: Thank you for your help..and concern...but I think I will be fine from here out. Victor: (Chuckles) You don't like men very much do you? (saying as Celeste begins to mount her horse again) Celeste: Nothing personal toward you... like I said you seem nice but I havent had alot of luck with them. Men that is... sorry but no (Saying as she begins to ride off) Victor: (Yelling) So since it's late for breakfast how about dinner or something?! Celeste slows down, looks back then trots back and just blantly stairs at Victor. Victor: Or uh... a uh...drink of wine if you're busy or short on time. Celeste: I did say if we crossed paths again and... I am a woman of my word.... so one drink...then I am gone. Victor grins. Celeste: So you said you have a place this way. Victor: Yes...just up this way. Celeste: Out in the middle of the woods? Victor: Well... I like my privacy...and it's still kind of close to town too so...I guess the best of both worlds. The two start heading toward Victors home, Celeste still on horse back. Celeste: So uh what was your name again, I'm sorry... Victor: Victor Damien. Celeste: Right... so what do you do Victor? Victor: I've uh... had many occupations...kind of in between work at the moment... looking for work in town. What do you do? Celeste: Oh I uh...I'm a hunter... I track and kill... things... Victor: Oh like animals and sell the pelts and meat right? Celeste: Yes...something like that. Victor: I did that for a while... didnt work out though... Celeste: Oh.... what happened? Victor: I uh...kind of got robbed by bandits...took my weapons...my shoes all the meat and pelts I had... Celeste: Sorry to hear... it is dangerous work. Victor: Yes it is...which kind of has me wondering...how does a woman find herself in such work? It's not very lady like.... Celeste: Well I have never been a normal lady... My uh...my sister she got me into it...she picked it up from her father... Victor: Her father? Celeste: Oh...uh different fathers...same mom. Victor:`Must be an interesting story. Celeste: Not really... mother was duped by two jackasses who didnt stick around, end of story. Victor: I see...then..how did... if you dont mind me asking, did your sister learn the skills. Celeste: Her dad returned took her away...was just me and mom after that. Victor: ...Until she returned years later? Celeste: Precisely... (the two stop walking) Victor: This is me. The two arrive at a huge wooden like cabin and surrounded by nothing but trees. The outside resembles it to be old and almost run down. Broken and cracked walls, vines have grown up the sides as well as the foundation and foliage being under kept, dyin and over grown. Celeste begins to grow curious the current situation as she ties her horse off. Celeste: How long have you been living here you said? (saying as they walk in) Victor: Just a few days... I know the place needs a bit of work...but it's all I can afford right now until I can find work in town. (saying as he stammers around to find places to light fire) Celeste: (mumbling to herself) And yet you were so willing to pay for my breakfast. Need some help? Victor: Oh no... new place...still getting accomandated... Celeste: Well that's obvious. (saying as she finds fire place) Victor: OH...yes. Um...have a seat (saying as he starts to light the fire place) Celeste walks around looking at the entire area, touch surfaces curiously.Victor eventually get ths fire started. Victor: So how about that drink? I have..wine... water... Celeste: Wine is fine thank you. Victor: Wine...coming up. Victor runs into the back to get wine and Celeste listens from the other room. She doesnt hear anything out the normal, like other voices or anything at all; not even the pouring of wine. Eventually Victor returns with two small goblets made bronze with red wine. Victor: You know it's a good thing you wanted wine... because I havent been able to get water in a while. (chuckles then hands Celeste her goblet as she takes it) Victor toast with her and takes a sip of the wine.Celeste smells the wine for anyting strange, but smells nothing; so she puts the wine down. Victor: Something wrong? Celeste: Said I would have a drink didnt say I would actually drink (saying with a smirk) Victor: Oh...you're thinking... Celeste : What am I thinking? Victor: Listen... I dont really do this often (puts goblet down) I'm just trying to find friends... you know... new in town.... Celeste: Funny you mention that? Victor: ... Celeste: I'm pretty good at reading people... and things. Victor: I beg your pardon? Celeste: You see, your clothes say nobleman..but your boots say something of traveler as you said... from that I could simply figure you once had money and lost it or something else. But no nobleman travels. (saying as she starts to move around the room) However...you walk everywhere and no horse... a traveler couldnt get around as you claimed..without a horse...rather he was robbed as a hunter or not. But still that didnt bother me as much as this place.... you claim to have been here a few days but didnt even know where the fire place was. Victor: Well I... Celeste: Still geting accomodated...right... But there hasnt been anything in this place touched...days perhaps... even months or years and that's above the fact it's been completely abandoned. (saying as she slides her finger across a dusty counter table) Victor's face grows concerned. Celeste: Now heres the "rub." I heard you in the other room "getting the wine." Victor: Well it was all I... Celeste: Not a single drop was actually poured yet alone a barrol corked.... so you had it ready even though we just met a few hours ago... Victor: Listen... (saying as he puts his goblet down) Celeste: Oh I have been listening actually.... (walks slowly over to him) Your accent... you call your self an englishman but your accent fades out and in every so often the more you speak. (Celeste grabs her dagger in her waist belt) now I am only going to ask this once.... (moves very close) who are you? Victor: Ok...there's been a little misunderstanding. Celeste then strong and forcfully grabs Victor by the throat, picking him up by his feet and pulls her dagger. Celeste: I said I would ask once... NOW YOU'RE GOING TO TELL ME THE TRUTH! Victor stammers to find words in distress. Victor: Listen.... I.. I .. I was born in Ireland...but but...spent most my years in england as a slave...I ran away...and...I've been running since...(Celeste lets him go and he starts to catch his breath) I stole these clothes from a couple skinny dipping in the bay when I got into town...I've just been trying to fit in since. Celeste: Word of advice... steal something less noticeable next time...nobles stick out... that still doesnt explain the wine. Victor: I saw you sleeping by the river on my way back here....so I ran here when it was still day light... and poured the wine and prepped everything... then came back to you.... Celeste: And you prepped everything but the fire place (chuckles)? Victor: I buggered that...wasnt counting on it being night when I got back to you. Celeste: Running and walking does have different time spans.... you should remember that next time you attempt to pick a lady up (saying as she helps him to his feet) I'm sorry... in this line of work there are alot of con people...thieves. Celeste then walks over and picks up her her goblet of wine to drink. Celeste: So how long have you been in town exactly? Victor: I got in this morning.... firgured this place would be the best to call my own. Celeste: How long have you been..."free?" Victor: Few months now... Celeste: How have you been...surviving? Victor: I work for what I can...food...water... other times I.... Celeste: Steal what you need.... that explains how you got the wine. (saying as she put her empty goblet down and looks at it) Victor: My apologies for all the lies...the misdirection... Celeste looks cuirous. Celeste: How old are you again? Victor: I just turned 20 actually...me father sold me when I was 12 to pay off some gambling debts... I've been surviving on my own since...just wanted to make a friend...saw your horse, battle attire and at first thought as you as a man in possible need of a squire... but once I saw you as a woman... Celeste: You figured it would be easier to attempt to charm and sleep with me? (saying with a small smile) Victor: Cant blame a guy for trying. (chuckles) Celeste: Why me? I mean I am far from a lady as it comes. You would have been better off with a tavern wench. (chuckles) Victor: Well that's actually interesting in itself The two continue to talk and get to know each others for hours as they pass. Meanwhile back at Mondragon Manor, Anabel awakes late in the evening naked with disoriented vision and dizziness. She yells for a servant many times but none come right away. Stumbling around the room knocking things over she screams for any servant and one arrives. Anabel: What...what took you so long.. I've been calling you forever.. (saying as she holds her head) Male Servant: We are short staff Mistress. It took me time to reach you. (saying as he finds her large robe and throws it over her) Anabel: What the...? (saying as she looks at vined foliage on her walls and floor after tripping) I pass out for a few hours and someone redecorates my room.... Male Servant: But Mistress... Anabel: Take me to my sister now... (saying as the servant picks her up and starts to carry her to the war room) The Servant enters the room with Anabel in his arms and puts her down on her feet. Anabel: You're dismissed... after you bring me something to eat. (servant leaves) Sadie sits at her desk looking through documented parchments under candle light. Translated in Vampyric. Sadie: Late start for you? Anabel: More or less... almost broke my fucking neck getting down here... Sadie: Oh really? Anabel: Yes..fucking vines growing out the cracks in my room...dont we pay people to take care of that kind of stuff... I mean I know this place is old but... Sadie: We dont pay anyone remember...servants do that... Anabel: Right... we are completely working understaffed...(moth flies in and start fluttering around the two) Sadie: Well perhaps if you stopped eating them it wouldnt be so bad... Anabel: Oh get off my ass...I was hungry. (swats and misses the moth) Sadie: Something I would believe if it wasnt a weekly thing with you....I mean we have locals...feed on them. You know how much it cost to buy slaves now? Anabel: I sure didnt hear you complaining last night. (swats and misses moth again) Sadie: I dont know what you're talking about. (getting up to walk toward the window saying as she swats and kills the moth on to the desk) Anabel: Oh bullshit... you know what I am talking about. I heard the moaning...then the screams and laughter of pleasure after...you got fucked (saying as she smiles proudly) Sadie: What you think happened is not what happened I appreciate it if you... Anabel: Fuck off... I know what you did...miss "loyal to her perfect mate" finally broke her... Sadie vamp speeds and charges Anabel, grabs her throat and slams her on the desk. Sadie: You do better to watch your tongue sister... don't forget...I am older therefore stronger and faster than you; so ripping your tongue out would be as easy as punching through a wall. (Anabels hand touches the dead moth as she is pressed forcifully onto the desk) Sadie then lets her go. Anabel: (getting up) Well clearly you still need to get fucked still...otherwise you wouldnt be so uptight right now. (starts to walk out) Sadie: Where are you going now? Anabel: To go to the market...get some new servants...maybe something to eat... I havent made up my mind yet....hold your breath until I'm back. (saying as she walks out) Sadie: Dont try to eat anyone on your way out! Sadie then looks down at the moth as it flutters away out the window curiously. Back at the small cabin in the woods, Celeste and Victor have succomb much wine, shared many laughs and above all enjoy each others company. They have talked about their fears, child hood, even shared first experiences, sparking the beginning of a good freindship. Translated into English Celeste: (drunkeningly like laughing) Hold on you mean to tell me you've been on your own for months and have been surviving on mere luck? Victor: I woulnt call it luck...I just find things you know... people make food... it's not my fault if they leave it unattended. (chuckles) Celeste: Yes, that's luck my dear. You're living on borrowed time. You mean in your entire stinct as a slave you not once watched or learned how to hunt or even catch food and cook it? (laughs) Victor: Well yes...I was more of a house slave than anything...occasionally I was allowed to go on hunts but other than that I was simply told to saddle the horses, clean the outhouse, start the fire...hold the weapons for hunting...not actually partcipate. Celeste: You my friend need to learn how to take care of yourself...other wise you are going to end up in something worse than slavery. (sayin as she continues drinking wine) Victor: Well how would I learn such skills? Distant howling in the distance distracts Celeste's answer and brings her to a moment of sobrierty and alert. Victor: Something wrong mate? Celeste: Um... no... I'm sorry but I'm going to have to cut this evening short... business. (saying as she gets up immediately and puts the goblet of wine down heading for the door) Victor: Was it something I said? Celeste: No ...it's just...pressing matters have come to my attention...I have to get back (saying as she mounts her horse and begins to ride off) Victor: Back where exactly? Celeste: Some...place... Yelling at her from a distance. Victor: Thank you for the drink! It was nice talking to you.. feel free... to you know...stop in...anytime (saying as his voice echoes in the distance from Celeste ear) As Celeste rides off she hears more howling growing closer. She stops, looks around and could hear faint rapid heart beats of beast in the shadows of the forest. The heartbeats soon gave birth to eyes glowing in the darkness as she continues to ride, stopping her in her tracks. Looking around she soon hears heartbeats retreat behind her, towards the cabin, eyes following soon after. Celeste: (worry in her voice) They followed me.... Victor... (saying as she turns around and begins to ride back toward the cabin.) As Celeste returns to the cabin in minutes she yells for Victor. Celeste: Victor!? Victor?! (saying as she dismounts and ties her horse up quickly- then draws her sword) Victor?! Are you here? (saying as she looks through the cabin frantically) Victor soon surfaces from the back doorway fixing his clothing. Victor: Hey... hey.. everything ok? Celeste: I... I was just concerned... you know...there..there are things out and about in the woods... Victor: Oh yea.. I hear them...wolves right... I think it's mating season or something. Heard them the other night on my way into town. Celeste: What... what (as he continues to fix his clothing, showing his bare chest) were... (catching breath as she looks away) I figured I will stay here for a couple of days... at least to show you enough how to survive on your own... how to hunt... eat without stealing. Maybe find you work permanently in town sinceyou're going to be setting up here... we will see... for now...get some rest. we have an early morning. Victor: Well alright then... should we...share the bed or... Looking at Victor with annoyance. Celeste: I might be a warrior but I'm also a lady.... you...floor...me, bed. Victor: Fair enough mate.(saying with a smile) Back at the boat docks, Anabel talks to slave trader. He's short, and scruffy. His eyes are crossed, teeth gapped and clothes slightly tattered. Translated in French. Trader: Please to see you again my lady. It's been a while and I was wondering when you would return... Anabel: I need a few pieces... we have ...grown short in my house... there have been some accidents... Trader: I dont need a reason... just currency (saying as a large ship pulls in with slaves aboard them are pulled off by force by catptives bound together and are lined up in front of Anabel and other buyers). Bidding begins in an auction like manner for every slave woman, man, and child of all shapes and sizes. Most of the noble males in the small group shout out all their bids, one over the other for each slave. Anabel says nothing for a few moments as the bidding continues. Anabel: (frustrated speaking out loud among the rest) Growing bored now! I will take the lot for 5,000 (groans from the other bidders grow) oh fuck off the lot of you. (to the trader) You know the routine...deliver them to me before dawn or you lose half the money; here is the other half right now. Trader: Pleasure my lady. (saying as he take the puch of money) Anabel begins to walk away quickly to her carriage and is stopped by one of the other male bidders. Noble bidder: Your lord must have endless coin to afford such a lot ( walking with two servants of his behind Anabel) Anabel: Well he does good business. Bidder: Perhaps he will like to cut a deal for the merchandise you bought. Anabel: I highly doubt that.... he likes his... findings. (saying as she continues to walk) Bidder: Then perhaps you and I can cut a deal for maybe one or two... (Anabel stops and turns to the bidder) Anabel: What'd you have in mind? Bidder: Well perhaps (Anabel smells him from a distance)... something of a bit of pleasure for a slave or two. Anabel: Never mind I believe the type of deal I have in mind is not your type. (begins to enter carriage after a servant helps her in) Bidder: What do you mena by... Anabel: Not sure how to break it to you but I don't have a cock, nor am I a young child so I highly doubt we could come to terms. (chuckles) Bidder: How dare you assume (saying as he grabs Anabel's wrist and starts to look sick and drained of life) Anabel: Let go (growing curiously as she looks at the man grow sickly and lets go of her wrist) of me... (his servants tend to him as he hits the ground and passes out- Anabel looks from a distance) Anabel rides away in her carriage and curiously looks at her hands. It's a matter of hours when she returns home tothe manor. She then rushes upstairs, pass all servants as fast as she could walk to her bed room and closes the door. Anabel: I dont want to be disturbed. She continues to look at her hands nervously; backward and forward; making her way to the window. As she looks out the window, intothe dead night sky, she only grows curiouser as to what happened to the bidder. Anabel: What was that.... what's happening to me? Looking out the window she puts her hands down nervously and almost instantly the vines that were removed by her servants grow again almost immediately; gasping in disbelief as she follows the growth from the window through the room toward the doors. At the same time her sister walks in and sees it with her own eyes. Sadie: Perhaps we do need to talk (closes door) now...